1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers and methods for managing computers, especially to a computer with network connection detecting function and a method for controlling network connections.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet is widely used. People play Internet games or chat on the Internet. However, some children play the Internet games or chat online, which may not be desirable. Typically, in order to restrict usage of the computer, their parents may install a computer or a network management program in the operation system to restrict network access. However, this kind of program can be cracked by some children.